


Of Messy Things...

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: There are times he thinks this is the biggest most stupendously bad idea. Missing scene, 3.09 "North Star."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I did a challenge on my livejournal, an icon challenge, anr challenged me with a Trip/T'Pol icon. I'm not a Trip/T'Pol fan but I hope I did it justice.  


* * *

There are times he still thinks this is the biggest, most stupendously bad idea he's ever had. Worse than the table at Thanksgiving even and that one had pretty much topped the list of "Trip Tucker's Ten Most Terribly Bad Ideas" for a few years. He wasn't sure if the fact it changed regularly was a bad thing or a good thing and debating it made his head hurt so he left that great philosophical issue for the times the warp core had a fluctuation that just wouldn't let him pin it down. That way he always knew there was something more aggravating to think on then a warp core with the hiccups. Course, lately, the thing that'd been popping into his head at just those moments was how big of a bad idea the whole thing with T'Pol was.

And it was a thing. He knew it was a thing. He just...well, dammit he didn't know what to _call_ the thing. Squeezing toes, conversations of doubletalk and a whole lot of meaningfulâ€”if not maddeningâ€”looks did not a relationship make. And even when he tried to think of it that way, his brain threw up its hands and left it to his heart to figure out. Not such a brilliant plan since his heart didn't know what the hell was going on. The only thing he seemed sure of in those moments was the fact it was a stupendiously bad idea that was absolutely not going to end well and was going to be an absolutely fantastical mess. A mess that'd probably resolve itself with him standing before Ambassador Soval and Jon, the both of whom would probably send him and T'Pol to their rooms without any supper.

So yes, he was quite sure it was a bad idea. An exceptionally bad idea.

The scary part was he didn't seem to care that it was. He really didn't. He rationally knew it but then...she was there and who gave a tinker's damn about logic? He knew it everytime he touched her but it seemed like everything disconnected in his head. Knowing and comprehending became two different things and he was quite happy to let it. Seemed T'Pol was too. Though, she'd've turned herself inside out before admitting it.

All he knew was Vulcans, by habit, avoided touching people. Went out of their way. Some quirk of their society or something... T'Pol usually did it with the others too.

But not him. When he leaned down to take her hand, she reached up without hesitation and he knew it. Felt it surge through him when they connected. She was thinking the same thing and, he had a feeling, felt the same way about the whole thing. That maybe, somewhere in that overly analytical brain of hers there was a list of "T'Pol's Ten Most Terribly Bad Ideas" or whatever euphemism she chose to give it. He suspected she did. That they're on it.

And, like him, he suspected that she promptly forgot it the minute he took her hand.


End file.
